


Rooftops and Chips and Her Golden Hair

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [64]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: AU where highschool resident baddie meets the cop's daughter upon seeing each other by the rooftop of their school.





	

It was Leonard’s free period when he decided to ditch his friends and go straight to their school’s rooftop. That was his space. Students were forbidden to go there to go there; a minor offense will be handed out to those caught loitering in the rooftop. Still, this didn’t scare him. He goes here to think everyday and he has never been caught yet.

He’s graduating this year. What will happen to him after? That’s the question that has been hovering over him these past few weeks. With his reputation of being a bad boy, he thinks that no university would accept a student with records like his’. He’s smart. Really, really smart. But that’s always overshadowed by all the trouble-making he and his friends Mick and Jax have been doing the whole stay they have in their high school.

He was deep in his thoughts when a glimmer of gold entered his peripheral vision. He looked at it and saw a blonde woman sitting by the ledge of the railings, looking down. They were five stories up.

“Hey!”, Leonard yelled at the blonde. She then started leaning more down. Leonard yelled again. “Hey, don’t jump!”

The blonde turned to him with a confused expression on her face. Leonard kept talking as he slowly approached the lady.

“Whatever your problem is, jumping isn’t going to solve it. We all have bad days. If today is horrible for you, we could...talk it out.”

There is concern in his voice, she noted. Interesting coming from **the** Leonard Snart. She was about to say something when she was, again, interrupted by their high school’s resident bad boy.

“Come on, lady. Step down. You don’t want to do that.”

He was about to continue when he saw a smile form in the benter of the woman’s mouth. She stepped down from the ledge and crossed her hands to her chest.

“You idiot,” she said. “I’m not going to jump. If I were, I wouldn’t do it here.”

She then walked towards Leonard, brushing her shoulder against him and said, “I liked your little speech, by the way. But from the expression on your face when you entered this rooftop, it seems like you’re the one who needs the pep talk.”

She strolled away, leaving Leonard behind.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next class began and Leonard came in late, as always. He then sat on a chair beside Mick.

“Where have you been, boss?”, his bestfriend said.

“Just strolling,” Leonard answered. Nobody from his group of friends knew about his rooftop escapades.

Out of nowhere, in the middle of their teacher’s discussions, Leonard asked, “Hey Mick, know any blondes around?”

Mick chuckled. “You’ve got to be more specific.”

Leonard started. “Okay. I saw this blonde girl and she intrigues me. Not from our year. I haven’t seen her before. Blue eyes. Great ass.”

Mick just laughed. “I can tell the whole school that Leonard Snart is looking for a blonde girl with great ass but girls will storm towards you, for sure. What did you see in her anyway, besides her ass? You like her?”

“I just met her, Mick. I don’t even know her name. She just intrigues me, that’s all.”

Mick dropped the subject, looking at the curiosity building in his friend’s eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day’s free period for Leonard was spent the same as everyday. Just himself at the rooftop. But this time, he was expecting the blonde he met yesterday.

And there she was.

“You have to know that this is my place. My space,” he said to the nameless blonde who was, again, sitting by the ledge. He was walking towards her when she responded.

“I don’t think you own this spot. Besides, you were expecting me to be here anyways,” the lady said with a smirk.

“Guilty,” Leonard replied. He sat by the ledge but didn’t get closer. He spoke again. “Why were you leaning downwards yesterday? Like the height?”

Leonard was surprised by his own actions. Normally when he’s alone with a girl, he’d flirt with her till the girl finds him irresistible. Then he leaves them wanting more of him, chasing him.

This wasn’t the case with this girl.

“I love the heights, yeah. And it’s quiet here. It helps me think,” the lady answered.

“About what?”

She, again, smirked. “About how a stranger seems so curious of me.”

She reads it well that he finds it terrifying.

He finally extended his hand for her to shake. “Leonard Snart.”

She didn’t take it, but instead answered, “I know who you are. You’re quite famous. The guy who pranked Principal Hunter. The guy who put food coloring in the school’s swimming pool. The guy who dated the whole cheering squad. You don’t need introductions.”

He smirked in response, as if proud of all the things he has done. “That’s right. And you are?”

“Leaving. I don’t want to steal your spot.” the blonde said.

But before she could go, Leonard grabbed her elbows. “You could at least tell me your name.”

She looked intently towards Leonard, her eyebrows burrowed. Then she finally said, “Sara. Sara Lance.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard and his friends were hanging out by the school’s open field when he finally spoke. “Okay Mick, I have a name now. Sara Lance.”

“Name doesn’t ring a bell,” Mick said. But Jax’ eyes widened upon hearing her name. Leonard turned his head towards Jax. “Talk.”

The man sighed then replied, “Sara Lance is in my year. A junior. And a cop’s daughter. She kicked Carter Hall’s ass when he tried grabbing her.”

“Carter Hall, the wrestling team captain?” Mick asked.

Jax nodded. “Exactly.”

“Woah,” Mick replied, ultimately impressed by the woman he has yet to know.

And Leonard is, too.

~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, Leonard brought some chips to the rooftop. As he expected, Sara is there sitting on the ledge and she nodded to acknowledge his presence.

“Sara Lance,” he said cheerfully.”

She smiled at him and said, “Leonard Snart.”

He tossed her the chips but regretted it at the last second out of fear that the junk food might fall from five stories up. Surprisingly, she caught it easily. “Nice choice,” she said.

And they talked. For one and a half hour everyday, they just talked. One of them always brings chips or any kind of snack. They talk about everything under the sun—the things they love and the things they hate. They shared about past relationships and past loves, family issues and their childhood.

Leonard found it easy confiding onto someone who never judged him—not even once—although he has a messed-up reputation. Sara felt the same. She is more than fine with this idea of talking to him everyday. She was surprised that he isn’t actually the horrible man that the school views him as. She’s comfortable being with him. Everyday, she looks forward to seeing him, even just for a while.

 

One cloudy Thursday afternoon, the two were again, sitting side by side. Now, closer than the first day they met. It was a comfortable distance between the two of them. Not touching, but it still feels intimate.

“I’m happy that I met you, Lance. I’ve never had anyone I could talk to like you,” Leonard finally admitted, although far from his usual actions. This girl has done a number on him.

“I feel the same, Snart,” she smiled.

Then just her luck, dust went to her eye. She tried to scratch it but Leonard took her hands away from her eyes and held her face by his hands. “Hold on, don’t move,” he said.

He then blow over her eyes, attempting to remove the dust when they both heard a voice.

“Snart. Lance. To the principal’s office.”

It was the discipline officer.

~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard was used to this routine. He gets caught. He’s called in the Principal’s office where he will be given a warning and some extracurricular work, then he’ll be left off.

Sara, on the other hand, wasn’t. As a cop’s daughter, she was taught to be disciplined. She never did anything that would disappoint his father. This little stint of going to the rooftop is just one thing she can’t afford her father to know.

“Time and time again have I reprimanded students that the rooftop is a prohibited space,” their principal Mr. Hunter said. “Mr. Snart, this obviously isn’t the first time that you are called into my office. You should’ve known better not to behave poorly. You are supposed to be graduating this year. I’m sure you don’t want bad moral records to keep you from graduating.”

Leonard just nodded, not really listening to Mr. Hunter, but sensing the complete fear of the girl beside him.

The principal continued, “As for you, Ms. Lance, I am extremely disappointed in you. I will only give you a verbal warning but rest assured, your father will hear about this. You may go, Snart, stay.”

Sara picked up her things and stood up. She didn’t even look at Leonard. She just rushed towards the door and made her exit.

Seconds after Sara left, Mr. Hunter spoke again. “Miss Lance is a junior, Leonard. I don’t want you influencing a great student such as herself. God knows what you two are doing by the rooftop but you better stay away from her. You may go.”

Stay away? From Sara? That has got to be something he couldn’t do.  He has been drawn to the blonde woman by the rooftop who he first met and two months after, he’s still drawn into her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, he saw Sara by the hallway. It was odd because for two months, he only saw her by the rooftop. Now she’s here, mere steps in front of him.

Sara saw Leonard walking towards her. She plans to walk away but her friends insisted that they stay where they are.

“Hey Sara, what’s up?”, Leonard chimed in.

One of her friends, Kendra (as he recalled from her stories), looked at him from head to toe and said, “Don’t tell me this idiot is trying to get in your pants?”, she said to Sara.

Leonard looked at Sara intently, waiting for her to say something.

She avoided looking at Leonard and muttered, “I don’t get involved with guys like Snart.”

Then she walked away, leaving Leonard stunned.

 

That afternoon during free period, Leonard sneaked in the rooftop, hoping Sara was there.

She wasn’t.

 

He didn’t sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, thinking why Sara acted the way she did. It was eating him up. He got his answer the following morning.

~~~~~~~~~~

As he went out of his car, Mick and Jax immediately rushed towards him. He noticed the concerned look on his friends’ faces.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked.

“You gotta see this, boss,” Mick firmly said. Leonard have been mentioning Sara to him for a while now. The way Leonard looks isn’t the way he looks when talking about the girls he used to play. Mick knows that this is something his bestfriend cares so much about.

They ran towards the hallway where people were gathered. The cheerleading squad circling somebody. This somebody was, for some reason, being taunted.

“I can only imagine how happy you are to finally be relevant in this school.”

Leonard heard the taunter’s voice. It was his recent ex-girlfriend, cheerleading captain Alexa.

“Are you savouring every moment you have with Leonard while at the rooftop? Feeling like he’s totally in love with you? Well dream on, honey, because you are just the girl of the month,” Alexa continued.

Leonard can’t bear any of this anymore so he went near the laughing crowd and shouted, “You better stop there, Alexa. She isn’t girl of the month. She’s my friend. And if any on you so much look at her wrongly, you’re facing me.”

He grabbed Sara by the wrist and they walked, leading her to his—no—their space, not caring if they get caught again. Once he was sure that they were alone, he faced her. “Are you okay, sara? I’m really sorry about that. I really am.”

Sara broke his grip from her wrist and furiously turned to Leonard with her eyes trying to hold back tears.

“I am such an idiot,” she said, making Leonard worried. The man said, “What are you talking about?”

She continued. “i’ve tried stopping myself from going to this goddamn rooftop immediately after the day I first met you. But my feet seem to bring me back here. Every time. You are trouble, Leonard. I’ve known that from the start. I’ve known that I have been playing with fire every single day we see each other.”

“What do you mean?”, he shook his head and asked.

“You draw me into you. And I hate myself for falling into this. When my father found out that we got caught here, he threatened to move me to another school. Away from here. Away from you. I promised not to see you again,” Sara replied, not holding back the tears anymore.

“Sara...”, he started.

“No,” she replied immediately, “let me finish. Let me get this out of my chest so that we could both go and I could move on.”

She held his hand and looked deeply in his blue-green eyes. “I have fallen in love with you. I guess that’s not new to you seeing that almost all the girls in this school are in love with you.” She faked a chuckle, which made him sigh. She continued, “But I need to let my feelings go because I know you’ll never reciprocate what I’m feeling. Maybe Alexa was right. Maybe I just thought you like me back. Maybe I was stupid enough to...”

Leonard stopped Sara mid-sentence by closing the distance between their lips. Her lips were soft, just as he has imagined them to be. He cradled her face, his thumb brushing off the tears falling down her cheeks.

The moment they broke away, Leonard let their foreheads touch for a few minutes. “Don’t ever say that,” he whispered. “I don’t know why it took me this long to tell you but I’m in love with you, Sara Lance. The girl with the golden hair, sitting by the ledge of the railings of this rooftop.”

He kissed her forehead and continued. “You make me want to become better. To stop all the ruckus I’ve been running my whole life. You make me want to change. I see my future now, Sara. I see myself studying in college, visiting you here by weekends. I see myself holding your hand in front of everybody. I see us, Sara. Believe me.”

She sighed. “I’m scared.”

“So am I, Sara. But we’re in this together. Me and you,” Leonard assured her.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next time people saw Leonard, he has his arms draped around the shoulders of a junior. People made bets, guessing how long ‘Leonard’s new girl’ will last. Some said they’ll last a week. Some say a month. Alexa said that they’ break up in three days and Leonard will get back with her but none of these happened.

Leonard graduated and as he went to the crowd after the ceremony, his beautiful girlfriend is waiting for him alongside her father and his own parents.

Sara wrapped him in a hug and placed a quick kiss on his cheeks. When they broke away, Leonard heard his mother say, “Sara, dear, show him.”

Sara revealed, from inside her bag, an envelope and handed it to Leonard.

“Are you kidding?”, he said, surprised by the seal he found on the envelope.

“Central City University accepted you! Oh god babe, I’m proud of you!”

They were again united with a hug.

 

Leonard thought about how lucky he is. What he has now is far from what his life could have been had he not met this beautiful woman wrapped in his arms.

Miracles happen everyday and luckily, Sara was his miracle.


End file.
